It may be desirable for an operating system to be compatible and configured for use with a plurality of third party devices. An operating system that is configured for use with a multitude of third party devices can allow end users to operate third party devices without requiring them to load third party software. To enable this a vast amount of testing may need to be done before a third party device is on the market. More specifically, a software company may need to test a copious amount of third-party devices separately to determine if each third party device is currently compatible with the software company's operating system. Further tests may be needed to determine how to enable a third party device to be compatible with the operating system. For example, if a third party device is not initially compatible with the software company's operating system, additional code may need to be written and tested to enable the third party device to be compatible with the operating system.
It could impose a great burden on a software company to have to test each individual third party device separately as such a task can consume a large amount of time. It may be a benefit to the software company to be able to connect a plurality of third party devices to a testing computer for the purpose of testing the plurality of third party devices without having to connect and disconnect each third party device one at a time. With current technology, an example of a way to connect several devices to a computer is by use of either a USB hub or additional USB ports on a computer. For testing purposes, however, this can be ineffective as all devices attached to a hub or additional ports are recognized by the computer at once. Therefore, it would be desirable to implement a method that would allow multiple third party devices to be connected to and selected by a computer without requiring a user to connect, disconnect or turn off each third party device one at a time. It would also be desirable to implement a method that allows the computer to select only those connected devices that are desired without requiring the computer to select all connected third party devices at once.